Suddenly Suzy
|image = |season = 2 |production = 221B |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson May Chan |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes |us = February 26, 2010 |international = January 27, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "I Was A Middle-Aged Robot" }} Suddenly SuzyShego123's conversation with Swampy Episode Summary Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy's little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother. The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. Songs *Tuff Gum *Mobile Mammal End Credits A repeat of Mobile Mammal Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Also grunts when he throws a paper-mache boulder. Whatcha doin'? By Isabella: By Suzy: By Candace: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry lays on the grass and it flips for a second to a bunny in a snow field, then it flips again and they show Perry in his lair. Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and Doofenshmirtz Carbon Footprint Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 27th, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "De Pronto, Suzy" (Suddenly Suzy). (To see it, click http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9XojMbmblY&feature=related) *Perry drives a car for the first time. Continuity *The mountain that was built by Phineas and Ferb resembles the mountain seen in Isabella and the Temple of Sap. *The shop-owner and his wife from Leave the Busting to Us return. They also mention the golf course from Put That Putter Away. *Mr. Miggins makes a third appearance, ("I, Brobot" & "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *'Goof': When Buford puts his gum on the of the Niagra Falls hose he puts it on the side of it, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks it up with his cabon foot it's on top of the hose. *Candace's shrine to Jeremy appears in the beginning ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). *'Goof': When Suzy is telling Candace 'have Phineas and Ferb bust themselves' in the background you can see the gate open, but in the next scene it is closed. *Carl plays the Perry the Platypus theme on his one whisker. Allusions *The title may be a parody of the song Suddenly Seymour from The Little Shop Of Horrors. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Shop_of_Horrors_(film) A more direct allusion may be the 1990's sitcom Suddenly Susan, staring Brooke Shields. *Carbon paper is a type of paper (which, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz points out, is no longer used that much) which is placed in between two sheets of paper to create a copy of the original document as it is being written, from which the term "carbon copy" originates. Doofenshmirtz is taking literally the phrase "carbon footprint," which actually represents the amount of carbon dioxide emitted by a household or corporation. Reducing carbon footprints is a major part of the environmental movement popularized by Al Gore and others in the late 2000s. *Niagara Falls is a large waterfall stationed between two towns sharing that name in New York and Ontario, Canada. Jumping Niagara Falls- especially in a barrel- is a popular stunt both in reality and fiction. *The mudflaps on Perry's truck mimic a popular mudflap design depicting the Warner Bros. character Yosemite Sam brandishing two guns with the inscription "Back Off!" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy References Category:Episodes